


Brothers Under The Sun

by zora (nico_neo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Study, Established Relationship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned sakuatsu, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, miya twins character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: If Atsumu was born in grace and under a sunny and bright sky, Osamu was born in indecency and under a tempestuous and dark vault of heaven. Atsumu had sucked all of the elvishness their mother gave to them and left none to Osamu. Atsumu had imbibed the grace and beauty and ceded the crudeness and inelegance to his twin. Atsumu lived like one their own, Osamu lived like an outsider.[Miya Twins week day 1: fantasy AU]
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020, SunaOsa





	Brothers Under The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a lord of the rings inspired fic.... then i listened to brothers under the sun from bryan adams and i had a realization... and this happened... I wanted to do a sort of character/relationship study for the twins but i also wanted to write sunaosa, so i mixed the two lol
> 
> Mentions of bullying/harassment, and blood!
> 
> Enjoy!<3

When Osamu came back with a bloody brow arch, Atsumu knew it happened again. He refrained himself from leaving the room in a furry and to take care of the matter himself. That’s the half human part in him speaking. The elven part of himself, on the other hand, simply made him grit his teeth and stand up to grab a washcloth. Osamu was silent, as he sat on a wooden chair next to Atsumu’s bed. The demi elf only busied himself in wetting the washcloth. He squeezed it to eliminate the surplus of water and walk to his twin. He took notice of the state of the other more carefully. His brow arch was bleeding, and Atsumu could also see a cut on his bottom lip. And surely other bruises Atsumu couldn’t see. Physical bruises under his elven attire - a silver silk tunic. Bruises that weren’t visible to Atsumu and that Osamu was left to deal with, alone, when he was on his own. 

“Who was it, this time?” Atsumu asked. He tapped the wet cloth on his twin’s face, wiping the blood away. Osamu didn’t flinch. Simply scrunched his nose when Atsumu touched his wound with a bit too much roughness. 

“It doesn’t matter, anyway,” Osamu simply answered.

“It does matter,”

“It doesn’t,” Osamu countered. “You know it’ll keep happenin’ anyway. I’m used to it.”

 _But you shouldn’t be_ , was what Atsumu thought. Out loud, he simply sigh and applied medicinal herbs on the wound. But, Atsumu thought that’s what happens when your twin brother - so, him, Atsumu - only thinks about himself, even in the womb. Their mother was an elf. Their father was human. A forbidden union, doomed since the beginning and until the end. They should have both been half of each. But when you play with the archetype of fate, nothing goes like planned. Downfall and condamnation. Atsumu is the first born twin. He was born with pointy ears like their mother and had their father’s brownish-gold eyes. Osamu was born seven minutes after him. His ears were round but he had their mother’s stormy silver eyes. If Atsumu was born in grace and under a sunny and bright sky, Osamu was born in indecency and under a tempestuous and dark vault of heaven. Atsumu had sucked all of the elvishness their mother gave to them and left none to Osamu. Atsumu had imbibed the grace and beauty and ceded the crudeness and inelegance to his twin. Atsumu lived like one their own, Osamu lived like an outsider. 

“I need some time alone,” Osamu announced, when his twin was done treating his most visible wounds. “Don’t wait for me for dinner.”

“Where are you goin’?” 

“Don’t act like ya care, ‘Tsumu.”

Atsumu huffed and shrugged, throwing the washcloth away. “Yer right, I don’t care. Go on with yer business. Don’t come complainin’ if ya only get to eat Lambas.”

“Again, don’t act like ya care,” Osamu parroted, standing up from the chair and already making his way out.

“Don’t forget archery trainin’ tomorrow mornin’!” Atsumu yelled after him.

“I’m better at it than ya!”

Atsumu grinned. Indeed, Osamu was. The bitter thought that the King only let him stay in the forest and with his people only for his fighting skills and the undeniable asset Osamu was - and that he was even greater when paired with his twin - crossed his mind once again, but Atsumu decided to chase it. Instead, he looked out of the balcony attached to his room. When he saw the tiniest ray of peeking light in the middle of the dark burgundy leaves, he closed his eyes, and smiled. 

“Farewell, brother.” he muttered, in Elvish, in a single breath.

  
  


_Follow your heart - little child of the west wind_

_Follow the voice - that's calling you home_

_Follow your dreams - but always, remember me_

  
  
  
  


Osamu didn’t have a particularly hard time getting out of the castle. He knew how to not get caught by the guards. Perks of discovering secret passageways when he was still a kid. It definitely saved him more than once. Whether because he really needed to simply _get away_ or it be to escape the group of young elves that definitely didn’t like him living in their territory. Back when they were kids, Atsumu protected him, and used his elven status to make them leave him alone - after several threats. But, eventually, Osamu knew Atsumu wouldn’t always be here for him. He had proved it to him several times, when Osamu came back to their room with scratches and bruises covering his face and body and that Atsumu was going back from an afternoon spent in the depths of the forest with Sakusa. So, while running to not get too messed up, Osamu had discovered hideouts, passageways. Some led in different places of the castle, some led in the forest. He took one with the forest as terminus. 

Once out, knowing the guards were surely making rounds, he opted to make his way by the trees, to not be seen. If Osamu was good at something other than archery and blade fighting, it was climbing and moving in the trees. Several years ago, when the elves kids still managed to follow him outside the castle, his only option was to climb as high as he could in trees, in hope they wouldn’t follow him all the way up. Elves are good climbers. But baby elves are afraid, a bit sissy. He could have fought back all this time, he had enough strength and stamina and anger to do so. But Osamu didn’t really want to face the consequences of engaging in a fight with pure elves when he was only a mere human. He was in unknown territory. The Elven forest wasn’t and never will be his home, and he knew it. It might be Atsumu’s, somehow, but it wasn’t _his_ . He wasn’t welcomed here. The only reason why he could stay was probably his twin brother. Whether he was bargaining with the King or something, Osamu absolutely didn’t care. No matter how hard his twin tried, Osamu will never ever be seen as an elf anyway. He’ll always stay _the human twin brother of the demi elf._

Osamu was pretty sure reaching the verge of the forest was faster when jumping from trees to trees. He just had to follow the sun. Meanwhile, if he was walking… Maybe he’ll get lost. He vaguely heard Atsumu talking about how the giant spiders were roaming around these past days. And Osamu wasn’t particularly fond at the thought of meeting one of them - or worse, the whole pack - when he was unarmed. 

When he climbed down off the tree he was in, he found himself two steps away from a green hill, basked in the afternoon sun. Osamu will never get used to how obvious the contrast was between the inside of the forest, and the outside. The forest was dark, sombre and gloomy. They never see a ray of sunshine peeking through the thick trees. Concurrently, the outside world was welcoming, brilliant, _alive_. Osamu loved the feelings of the rays of the sun against his face. Osamu loved being outside, in the open world, not caged inside a palace that didn’t want him. 

But, what Osamu maybe loved the most besides finally being able to breath, was spotting the familiar mope of dark hair, lying next to a tree, under the shadow that the leaves were procuring. The figure had lifted his head off his crossed arms, behind his head, to look at the source of the noise Osamu made when jumping down off the last tree branch. A smile creeped on the man’s face when he spotted Osamu. And Osamu could only echo it, walking closer to him with a little bounce in his steps. When he was close enough, the man stood up, brushed the imaginary dust off his grey tunic - the little brown laces were untidy and one was rebounding on the top of his chest - and walked the remaining distance between them, his smile never leaving his face.

Osamu closed the space between them by wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist, while the other’s hands cupped his cheeks and brought his lips to his, crashing them together. Osamu couldn’t keep himself from smiling in the kiss, and it earned him a groan from the trader’s in his arms because he couldn’t kiss him properly. Osamu chuckled, pulling away slightly but quickly gave in when the man pulled on the back of his head so they could properly kiss, again.

He had met Suna on a complete hazard, one day. He had sneaked out of the forest and was resting with his back against one of the trees, basking in the afternoon sun, when a voice had woke him up from his slumber. When he had opened his eyes, Osamu had thought he had been brought to the Undying Lands. The sun had whirled around the human’s head and was forming a halo. Osamu had never been able to take his eyes away. Eventually, he had been able to answer the handsome man in front of him. Denying that he was lost and simply taking some fresh air before he had to go back to the palace. To which Suna - whose name Osamu didn’t know yet - had arched an eyebrow. He had shrugged and sat down next to Osamu, announcing he was taking a nap, and asked Osamu to wake him up when the sun would begin to set. Osamu could only stare as the other man had made himself comfortable.

Osamu hadn’t really talked for the first few minutes, resuming in taking his eyes away from the other to watch the serene silence of the hill instead. It’s Suna who had spoken first.

“What’s your name?” he had asked.

“Osamu,” he had answered. “Miya.” he added, with an afterthought.

The man had hummed, eyes still closed and arms crossed behind his head. Only his face was hidden by the shadow of the leaves, the rest of his body was bathed in the sun. “Name’s Rintarou Suna. Nice to meet you I guess, Osamu Miya.”

Then, it was silent again. Until Osamu had looked at him once more. “Are _ya_ lost?”

Suna had hummed again. “What? Nah, man, I’m a trader. I was going back to my hometown,” he yawned. “I had to go to the town on the other side of the forest. I’m tired, just took that way so I could rest a bit.”

It’s Osamu who had hummed this time. He had been out of the forest several times, with Atsumu and some other warriors as messengers, or to deal with business - though he was more often than not forbidden to go to those. And it’s true that there were few cities close to the forest. Osamu could only sympathize with the other’s tiredness.

Howbeit the sun had started to set, he had woken up Rintarou, as agreed.

When Osamu had slithered out of the forest a few days after their encounter, Suna was there. 

And all the other times after that.

Presently, Osamu withdrew from the kiss to take a small intake of breath. He rested his forehead against the trader’s. Taking, basking in the view of his greyish-yellow eyes. He could look into them all the day. It’s been several weeks since they have seen each other. Rintarou didn’t have any immediate business that required him to travel to that part of the realm, and Osamu hasn’t been able to slink out as much either. Mostly held back by extra - customized - practice with Atsumu. And sometimes Sakusa.

“I missed you,” he breathed. And he was genuine. Seeing Suna was like taking a gulp of air after staying underwater for too long. Allowing him to forget for a while. Rintarou smiled, and he kissed him again. Shorter, this time. The trader looked at the wounds on his face. Softly traced the one on his bottom lip and sighed.

“Just come with me,” Suna whispered against his lips, fingers grazing the skin of Osamu’s cheek. “What’s holding you back here?”

Osamu’s first thoughts went to Atsumu. Maybe Atsumu was, somehow, holding him back from just waking up one night, and simply _leaving_ to never return. Then, his thoughts drifted to a more general aspect of the situation. Nothing. Nothing was holding him back. Most people would be relieved he was - finally - gone. Others didn’t even know he existed and won’t give a damn about his fate. Others already wanted him gone the moment he was born. Just like how they wanted their mother gone. How they chased her away once the twins were at an age they were independent enough to survive on their own. Their father had already been chased for a long time, by then. They never knew him. Only through stories their mother was recounting. 

But, then again, his thoughts drifted back to Atsumu. Atsumu who always made sure he was getting trained like any elven child would be. Atsumu, who sneaked him food when Osamu wasn’t able to eat with the others. Atsumu, who always tended his wounds - and still does. Atsumu, who, even if he was in a relationship with Sakusa and the elder elves wanted them to focus on the next step their union would take, always made time for him. Atsumu, who always made sure he was okay. Atsumu, who has always been the only one taking his side, against everyone else. Atsumu, who probably did more than Osamu could know, so he could live as freely as he could in a place that did nothing but reject him. 

Osamu wondered if he could be the selfish one for once. Atsumu had decided to take the remaining bits of the peaceful life Osamu could have lived, but, did it mean that Osamu had to endure it without having his say on it? Was it selfish to want to _live_ without anyone deciding what he could do and what he couldn’t do? That didn’t mean Osamu was ungrateful of everything Atsumu did for him. Atsumu was his constant, his brother. His only home in a supposed home that didn’t feel like one. A home that wasn’t a home. Atsumu was Osamu’s home. Not the castle, not the forest. A home was somewhere, a place, someone you could always return. 

Atsumu was born under the shine and under the sun and Osamu was born under the storm and the darkness. But, in the end, Atsumu was the one living in gloom while Osamu was - about to - living under the flare. They will always and forever will be as one. But the positions have been switched. The cage was open and he could now fly. He wasn’t suffocating anymore, and he was free. It wasn’t really selfishness if it was delivered on a silver plate, right? Osamu mentally chuckled, Atsumu really was a selfish bastard. 

“Nothin’,” he answered. He cupped Suna’s cheek in one of his hands, tracing the contour of his eye and his cheekbone with his thumb. “Nothin’ is holding me back here.” And he brought the trader’s face closer to his, and kissed him, once again.

The forest has never been and never will be the place where he belongs. Rintarou was his current home, making him feel what it’s like to finally be accepted. Atsumu will always be his home, and the person he could always return to. His brother, born under the sun. 

_Wherever you go - I'll be there beside you_

_‘Cause you are my brother - my brother under the sun_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! \o/ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)  
> 


End file.
